


Toy Box

by greatveiledbear



Series: Undertale Monologues [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sans, Lots of Angst, Nightmares, Oblivious Papyrus, Oblivious Sans, Protective Papyrus, Resets, There's no death that's not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/pseuds/greatveiledbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has something to tell you. </p><p>Sequel to Nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(You approach Papyrus.)

HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS...WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!

(You walk forward.)

I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?

WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!

*Papyrus is sparing y

WAIT! 

BEFORE WE DO THIS...THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE I NEED TO SAY.

...

SANS THINKS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE RESETS. 

HE'S RIGHT, IN A WAY...I DON'T REMEMBER THEM ALL. NOT THE WAY I THINK HE DOES. BUT I KNOW THAT THEY HAPPEN. 

IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WORK OUT. IT STARTED IN LITTLE THINGS, LIKE DEJA VU, AND HOW MY NECK ALWAYS HURTS WHEN IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE, LIKE IT IS NOW. 

SO I ASKED SANS, AND HE PANICKED AND KEPT THROWING HIS INSUFFERABLE PUNS AT ME! I COULDN'T GET HIM TO TELL ME, SO I ASKED FLOWEY INSTEAD. YOU KNOW FLOWEY, RIGHT? GREAT GUY! NYEH HEH HEH! 

ANYWAY, AFTER A WHILE, HE TOLD ME. 

FLOWEY ALSO TOLD ME IT WAS THE FIFTH TIME I'D ASKED HIM ABOUT IT, SO I STARTED WRITING THINGS DOWN. IN ADDITION TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER CHEF, I HAVE ALSO BECOME THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNRIVALED JOURNAL-KEEPER! 

AND NOW I KNOW. 

NYEH HEH HEH. HAVE WE DONE THIS PART BEFORE? YOU'VE PROBABLY HEARD ME SAY THIS A HUNDRED TIMES. 

HUMAN. I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU! I KNOW YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON! AFTER ALL, YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE, RIGHT??

...RIGHT?

LISTEN, HUMAN. I KNOW THAT, SOMETIMES, WE ARE FRIENDS. AND SO I AM CALLING ON THAT FRIENDSHIP NOW, AND ASKING YOU THIS: PLEASE DO NOT HURT SANS. PLEASE SPARE AT LEAST ONE PERSON, SO THAT YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO FIGHT HIM. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ME. 

SANS HATES FIGHTING YOU, I KNOW IT. HE HAS NIGHTMARES SOMETIMES. HE THINKS I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DREAMS ABOUT, BUT I DO.

HOW COULD I NOT, WHEN I HAVE THE VERY SAME DREAMS? 

MY BROTHER DOESN'T REMEMBER AS MUCH AS HE THINKS HE DOES. HE DOESN'T REMEMBER THAT TIME HE GOT DRUNK AT GRILLBY'S AND TOLD ME ABOUT HIS OTHER JOB, WHERE HE JUDGES YOU IN THE GREAT HALL. AND HOW HE RAMBLED ABOUT THE RESETS AND ALL THE TIMES HE'S KILLED YOU AND HOW IT NEVER WORKS, UNTIL HIS WORDS RAN OUT AND HE JUST CLUNG TO MY SCARF UNTIL HE FELL ASLEEP. 

IT WAS...AWFUL TO WATCH. TO SEE SOMEONE AS WONDERFUL AS SANS BREAK DOWN LIKE THAT...YOU WOULD HAVE HATED IT TOO. I'M GLAD HE DOESN'T REMEMBER. 

AND EVER SINCE HE SAID THAT...I KEEP IMAGINING IT. I DREAM ABOUT YOU KILLING HIM, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT.

NYEH HEH HEH. I REALLY AM THE LUCKY ONE, AREN'T I? AT LEAST I'LL NEVER HAVE TO WATCH YOU KILL HIM IN REAL LIFE. MY POOR BROTHER. HE MUST BE SO STRONG, TO MANAGE SO WELL WITHOUT ME. 

...

WELL, I AM GLAD THAT MY LIFE LESSONS TO HIM REMAIN, EVEN WHEN I AM GONE!! TO HAVE A BROTHER AS WONDERFUL AS SANS REMEMBER AND CHERISH ME--TRULY, THIS IS THE BEST POSSIBLE LEGACY!!!

SO, HUMAN! DO WHAT YOU MUST. BUT PLEASE, TAKE WHAT I HAVE SAID INTO CONSIDERATION. I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU!!!

I MEAN, I'M NOT TOTALLY NAIVE. I KNOW YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT US. WE'RE INCONSEQUENTIAL TO YOU, LIKE TOYS IN A TOY BOX. BUT THAT'S NO REASON YOU CAN'T BE A GOOD PERSON, RIGHT??? AFTER ALL, ISN'T A GOOD PERSON SOMEONE WHO TREATS THOSE BELOW THEM AS EQUALS AND FRIENDS??

THAT'S HOW I DO IT, ANYWAY! AND, AS YOU KNOW, I AM AN EXTREMELY GOOD PERSON!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!

ANYWAY. THAT IS ALL. 

HUMAN! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!

*Papyrus is sparing you.

*Papyrus's head falls to the ground.

WELL...I THOUGHT THAT MIGHT HAPPEN. 

*His body disintegrates.

HUMAN. I KNOW YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT US, BUT CONSIDER THIS: IF YOU BREAK YOUR TOYS OVER AND OVER AGAIN, ONLY TO REPAIR THEM JUST FOR FUN...ONE DAY, THEY MIGHT STAY BROKEN. AND THEN YOU WON'T HAVE ANY FUN AT ALL. 

NYEH...H...HEH...THERE'S NOT REALLY MUCH POINT TO ME S...SAYING YOU CAN DO BETTER, IS THERE? 

YOU'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE. 

JUST THINK ABOUT IT, OKAY? 

*Papyrus's head disintegrates.

(You won.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by neir's comment on Chapter 1.

(Once again, you approach Papyrus.)

HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS...WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!

(You walk forward.)

I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?

WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!

*Papyrus is sparing y

WAIT! 

BEFORE WE DO THIS...THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE I NEED TO SAY.

...

SANS THINKS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE RESETS. 

HE'S RIGHT, IN A WAY...I DON'T REMEMBER THEM ALL. NOT THE WAY I THINK HE DOES. BUT I KNOW THAT THEY HAPPEN. 

…

YOU DON’T LOOK AS SURPRISED AS I THOUGHT YOU WOULD.

HAVE WE DONE THIS PART BEFORE? 

THIS SEEMS FAMILIAR. AND HUMAN, YOU LOOK BORED. 

DID YOU…

(Papyrus rubs his neck.)

DID YOU RESET AND COME BACK HERE…JUST TO SEE WHAT I’D SAY?

WELL.

WELL!

I SUPPOSE I SHOULD BE FLATTERED THAT YOU’D WANT TO LISTEN TO ME AGAIN!

EVEN THOUGH THAT IS EXTREMELY CREEPY. 

BUT MAYBE IT MEANS YOU REGRETTED KILLING ME THE FIRST TIME AND YOU WANT TO MAKE AMENDS!!!

WOWIE!! MY INSPIRATIONAL SPEECH ACTUALLY WORKED THIS TIME!!!

HUMAN! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!

*Papyrus is sparing you.

*His head falls to the ground.

WH-WHAT? BUT I THOUGHT…

I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS THAT TIME…  
DIDN’T I MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE?

(His body disintegrates.)

NYEH HEH HEH….WE REALLY ARE JUST TOYS TO YOU.

(Papyrus is gone.)

(You won.)


	3. Chapter 3

(The air goes white as you approach Papyrus. His silhouette looms black against the swirling snow. You grip the toy knife tighter in your hand.) 

HUMAN.

BACK AGAIN, I SEE. 

…

IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO DISSUADE YOU THIS TIME? 

BECAUSE I’M REALLY STARTING TO WONDER IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD LEFT IN YOU. 

THE WAY YOU’VE BEEN KILLING ME OVER AND OVER, JUST TO SEE WHAT I’LL SAY…IT’S JUST MEAN.

CAN’T YOU IMAGINE WHAT IT DOES TO SANS? I MEAN, KILLING ME ONCE A RESET IS BAD ENOUGH. BUT THINK OF HOW IT MUST FEEL TO HIM, WATCHING ME DIE THREE TIMES IN A ROW. 

I KNOW I WOULDN’T WANT TO SEE THAT. 

SO. HUMAN.

IF YOU’RE GOING TO KILL ME THIS TIME…PLEASE, DON’T COME BACK. 

(Papyrus is sparing you.)

(His head falls to the ground.)

I AM GETTING DISTURBINGLY USED TO THIS. 

(His body disintegrates.) 

HUMAN…BE KIND TO MY BROTHER, OKAY?

(Papyrus’s head turns to dust.)

(You won.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this player is a dick.


	4. Chapter 4

(The air goes white as you once again approach Papyrus. His silhouette looms black against the swirling snow. You grip the toy knife tighter in your hand.) 

(Papyrus folds his arms.)

SERIOUSLY?!?!?!???!

I ASKED ONE THING OF YOU! AND YOU COULDN’T EVEN DO THAT???

I’M STARTING TO THINK WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS AT ALL.

SIGH. MIGHT AS WELL GET TO IT THEN.

*Papyrus is sparing you.

(His head lands on the floor.)

…

(Papyrus’s body disintegrates. He looks unhappy.)

…

(His head turns to dust. You won.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Papyrus saying "..." at the end, in case it wasn't clear.   
> :(


	5. Chapter 5

(The air goes white. Papyrus materializes out of the snow.)

THIS IS JUST SICK. ONCE, EVEN TWICE, I SUPPOSE I COULD UNDERSTAND, FOR MY COMPANY IS VERY GREAT. I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO HEAR EVERYTHING I COULD POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY.

BUT FIVE TIMES??? IN A ROW?????

UGH. YOU REALLY ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON. STOP TORTURING SANS, YOU JERK!!!! KILL ME AND BE DONE WITH IT!!!! MOVE ON ALREADY!!!!!

*Papyrus is sparing you. He does not look happy about it. 

(Once again, his head clatters to the floor.)

DON’T COME BACK. PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's change it up a little, shall we?

(You approach Papyrus. He glares at you.)

YOU KNOW WHAT? FROM NOW ON, I’M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!!! MAYBE THEN YOU’LL STOP RESETTING JUST TO KILL ME. 

*Papyrus is sparing you.

*Just to see what will happen…you spare him too.

W-WHAT?

W…WOWIE! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!! YOU DIDN’T DO A VIOLENCE, FOR ONCE!!!!

DOES THIS MEAN…COULD IT BE???

ARE WE FINALLY BECOMING THE FRIENDS WE WERE ALWAYS DESTINED TO BE???

I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!! YOU’RE FINALLY LEARNING!!!! IT TOOK A LOT OF TRIAL AND ERROR, BUT YOU’RE FINALLY BECOMING THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE!!!! 

…WAIT, WASN’T I SUPPOSED TO BE CAPTURING YOU?

WELL, FORGET IT!!! YOU CAN PASS THROUGH HERE, HUMAN. I CAN TELL THAT YOU’VE REALLY LEARNED FROM YOUR MISTAKES THIS TIME!!!

I’LL EVEN TELL YOU THE WAY TO GET OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND!

(Papyrus tells you the familiar instructions, and you nod. You’ve seen what happens. One more time, and then you can move on.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be the last. Hope you're having as much fun as this asshole player is.


	7. Chapter 7

(You approach Papyrus, a smile on your face and the knife in your hand.)

HALT, HUMAN!

HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I’M…

WAIT A MINUTE. 

DIDN’T YOU…HAVEN’T WE DONE THIS BEFORE?

HAVEN’T WE DONE THIS BEFORE LIKE SIX TIMES????

OH!!! I UNDERSTAND!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!

YOU SPARED ME LAST TIME, AND YOU DECIDED THAT THE HAPPINESS OF MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NOT BE EXPERIENCED ONLY ONCE!! SO NOW YOU’RE BACK FOR MORE!!!!

HUMAN!!! I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!!!!

*Papyrus is sparing you. 

*His head falls to the ground. 

WHAT??

BUT I…I THOUGHT…

I REALLY THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS THAT TIME…

(His body disintegrates.)

(There are tears in his eyes.)

NYEH…HEH…HEH…

I GUESS THAT’S WHAT I GET FOR TRUSTING A PERSON LIKE YOU. POOR, STUPID PAPYRUS…

I’M SORRY, SANS. I'M SO, SO SORRY. 

(You won.) 

(And the next time you reset to kill him—the last time, as it turns out—Papyrus says nothing at all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is upon us!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and for all your love and support. I love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Another early morning fic. And by "early morning" I mean it was written at 2 am. Hope you had funnn...
> 
> Sequel to Nightmares.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also at greatveiledbear.tumblr.com. Come say hi!


End file.
